Naraka Realm
Yama to Raido X Overview A strange hidden world between life and death that is ruled by The . Here time does not exist, there is no future, no present, no past. There is no tomorrow, today, or yesterday. The realm itself consists of an endless number of pillars of intricate designs ranging from tortured faces to decorated structures all connecting to a bottomless pit of darkness. This place was created as an underworld with one goal in mind, that goal is punishment. Here the souls that have been banished are punished until their negative Karma has been burned off. When Raido kills a person their soul goes here after their physical container or body can no longer sustain life. This realm is connected to Raido's Siddha, to where he can transport his body and other things from the outside in and back out, he learned of the dimensions existence from numerous lessons and from the worlds avatar Yama. This place has a mental effect on those sent here to stay to long period of time as they develop severe cases of various forms of Dementia. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dementia The pure nothingness of this realm which stretches on for an eternity, since the only way in is to leave out traveling via Raido. As of now Raido is the only person to have access to this realm, as no other Rinnegan user has show access to the needed jutsu, or the realm itself. It is often been said they when one is killed by Raido your soul is not allowed to enter the but is rather trapped here in this realm, stuck between life and death. When a person is killed or captured their bodies and faces are carved into the newly erected pillars with their face etched in horror. Their last facial expression before their untimely demise. It is said that there is low droning sound that is constantly heard, and is the leading force of of what drive those trapped here insane. The feel of being haunted, is what drive the high level of insanity. Those whose souls are sent here, are unable to be reincarnated via Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation as their soul is not allowed into the pure World. Raido opponents are taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself stretching on forever. Its possible for a person who is alive to be trapped here and suffering from the effects of the souls that are sent here as well. This realm is exclusive to Raido's Rinnegan, and is as of now not obtainable by the just the Rinnegan alone. World of Limbo Limbo is seen as the Edge or border of hell, edge of the underworld. The Naraka Realm is the underworld so Limbo is the distant border to deeper access they are on the same dimension plane, but are separated by distance and placement within the space travel. Using the Siddha which allows Raido access to the deeper boundaries and Limbo: Border Jail which allows access to the invisible world of Limbo to create shadows Raido uses the two as a nexus to project himself within the world of Limbo as the shadow himself. While he can still use and project shadows naturally, Raido prefer the aforementioned aspect due to his flexibility for offensive and defensive measures. People that are placed or dragged in Limbo have not yet had their souls removed are truly trapped between life and death. Much likes it elder dimension Limbo is devoid time as it exist outside of the local time space. It has no tomorrow or future or past only the constant present that is that moment. Since Raido has ascended to he rank of a Siddha and no longer has discarded his physical body all known points of access to this realm have been closed. Varying Punishments As Raido learned more about the Naraka Realm and his frequent visits, he began to uncover more and more gaining knowledge from Yama and his own understanding. He learned that even thought he banished many souls to the Naraka each suffering was different from the soul that was conveyed, some suffering from what is called the Cold Naraka, other suffering from what is called the Hot Naraka. According to Yama there is a infinite amounts of Naraka's most of which Raido would never learn or understand his one human lifetime, however the ones Raido did learn Yama shared the information with to show him the true horrors of this realm and its "Divine Punishment". It was this reason and exhibit as to why Raido often chooses well he decided to kill. Often explaining why Raido opts not to kill most of his opponents. However what thought to be eternal punishment in truth is false, rather long term punishment which often spans for a vast period of time. After the punishments have been served and the negative Karma was been burned off, the soul is allowed to reenter the Samsara cycle and be reborn back into the world. Cold Naraka Realm *Arbuda Realm (頞部陀), the "blister" Naraka, is a dark, frozen plain surrounded by icy mountains and continually swept by blizzards. Inhabitants of this world arise fully grown and abide lifelong naked and alone, while the cold raises blisters upon their bodies. The length of life in this Naraka is said to be the time it would take to empty a barrel of sesame seed if one only took out a single seed every hundred years. *Nirarbuda Realm(刺部陀), the "burst blister" Naraka, is even colder than Arbuda. There, the blisters burst open, leaving the beings' bodies covered with frozen blood and pus. *Utpala Realm(嗢鉢羅) is the "blue lotus" Naraka. The intense cold there makes the skin turn blue like the color of an utpala waterlily. *Padma Realm(鉢特摩), the "lotus" Naraka, has blizzards that cracks open frozen skin, leaving one raw and bloody. *Mahāpadma Realm(摩訶鉢特摩) is the "great lotus" Naraka. The entire body cracks into pieces and the internal organs are exposed to the cold, also cracking causing tremendous pain and suffering. Hot Naraka Realm Are Naraka's that use means of intense heat and flames as a punishment that will be induced for a extended period of time. Though the themes of heat are shared each punishment is different. *Sañjīva Realm (等活地獄), the "reviving" Naraka, has ground made of hot iron heated by an immense fire. Beings in this Naraka appear fully grown, already in a state of fear and misery. As soon as the being begins to fear being harmed by others, their fellows appear and attack each other with iron claws and hell guards appear and attack the being with fiery weapons. As soon as the being experiences an unconsciousness like death, they are suddenly restored to full health and the attacks begin again. Other tortures experienced in this Naraka include having molten metal dropped upon them, being sliced into pieces, and suffering from the heat of the iron ground. Life in this Naraka is 1.62×1012 years long. *Kālasūtra Realm (黒縄地獄), the "black thread" Naraka, includes the torments of Sañjīva. In addition, black lines are drawn upon the body, which hell guards use as guides to cut the beings with fiery saws and sharp axes. Life in this Naraka is 1.296×1013 years long. *Saṃghāta Realm (衆合地獄) the "crushing" Naraka, is surrounded by huge masses of rock that smash together and crush the beings to a bloody jelly. When the rocks move apart again, life is restored to the being and the process starts again. Life in this Naraka is 1.0368×1014 years long. *Raurava Realm (叫喚地獄 the "screaming" Naraka, is where beings run wildly about, looking for refuge from the burning ground. When they find an apparent shelter, they are locked inside it as it blazes around them, while they scream inside. Life in this Naraka is 8.2944×1014 years long. *Mahāraurava Realm (大叫喚地獄) the "great screaming" Naraka, is similar to Raurava.4 Punishment here is for people who maintain their own body by hurting others. In this hell, ruru animals known as kravyāda torment them and eat their flesh. Life in this Naraka is 6.63552×1015 years long. *Tapana Realm (焦熱地獄 / 炎熱地獄) is the "heating" Naraka, where hell guards impale beings on a fiery spear until flames issue from their noses and mouths. Life in this Naraka is 5.308416×1016 years long.[citation needed *Pratāpana Real (大焦熱地獄 / 大炎熱地獄) the "great heating" Naraka. The tortures here are similar to the Tapana Naraka, but the beings are pierced more bloodily with a trident. Life in this Naraka is 4.2467328×1017 years long. *Avīci Realm (阿鼻地獄 / 無間地獄) is the "uninterrupted" Naraka. Beings are roasted in an immense blazing oven with terrible suffering. Life in this Naraka is 3.39738624×1018 years long. Quotes from those trapped within I pray the carcass of a man who founded this realm is condemned to a thousand Hell's and then some, this world is truly an Unfortunate Discovery. There are some forms of punishment that can even make death seem welcoming, at least there the torment and suffering is an an end. Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worse kind of suffering, and that's all you can do here, is wait for the idea of death to close you out in a myriad of darkness to end this torment. One of Fa'rao's disciples As A child I remember what I feared most was death and the idea it represented. It meant an end of all things life, and growing it I feared it more than anything. I fought for life to say away from the evil it could bring to me in death. However in my time spent here I have come to realize death was a luxury, a chance to be reborn and start fresh, no longer do I look at death as a end of life. Death to me now is a savior, and I cry out for it every day within the walks of these pillars but it has forsaken me, left me behind its its cold embrace. I am stuck here to listen to the sounds of the eternal droning, and buzzing. Lost in nothing short of a nightmare with no exits..... Why has death turned its back on me Toshirama Senju em pleh , em pleh esaelp enoemos!!! tI struh!!! Tensai Uzumaki Souls Imprisoned *Tensai Uzumaki * Hundreds of Otogakure shinobi * Tsukiakari Mitarashi * Kurāken * Toshirama Senju * Multitude of Fa'raos followers * All of Ashi (Team) * Terrax * Black Sabbath & White Benediction * Dōkeshi Trivia *Naraka is the Sanskrit word for the underworld. According to Hinduism, Sikhism, Jainism and Buddhism, Naraka is a place of torment, or Hell, a place where souls are sent for the expiation of their sins. * In Buddhism, the Naraka realm, or "hell realm", is a plane of rebirth, based on Karma (actions of body, speech, and mind) built up in a previous life or lives. There are various Naraka, each containing beings that are tormented until their Karma has achieved its full and satisfactory results. The beings can then be reborn into a higher plane. The Naraka are superficially similar to the Christian hell or purgatory, although there are many significant differences. In this instance those who are killed by Raido are trapped in between life and death, as their soul is not granted access to the Pure World or even Hell. *Though sharing the same name it should be noted that the Naraka Path, and Naraka Realm share no relation, since it was reported the Naraka Realm was in the gut of the Naraka Path. These reports have been proven a fallacy. Since the Siddha is the only way in and out, otherwise more would have entered by now * Raido X is the only human in existence to have access to this realm, and go to and from it when he pleases, however the training from Yama, and his presence allows him to be immune to the effects of the realm for the given time. * This world shares and interesting relationship with the World of Limbo. In some practices Likmbo is seen as the outer Edge of Hell. A speculative idea about the afterlife condition of those who die in original Sin without being assigned to the Hell of the Damned. In the Sanskrit Naraka functions as the actual underworld which is the deeper realm in itself. The two are one separate planes but exist in the same area of dimension. Allowing Raido easy access to implement his shadows within the world of Naraka via World of Limbo unharmed. Category:Locations